Rugidos de um leão covarde
by Tsuki Hiwatari
Summary: Após um incidente na vila White Tiger, Lee se lamenta por não ter ajudado Ray contra um clã rival que queria se apossar de Driger. E agora chora ao ver seu companheiro à beira da morte num hospital. LeeXRay.


**Rugidos de um leão covarde**

É uma tarde ensolarada de sexta-feira, um ótimo dia para um banho de cachoeira. Seria ótimo se eu não estivesse neste hospital, vendo Ray nesse estado, com ataduras por todos os lados, sendo apenas visíveis os cabelos e parte da face, escondida por trás de uma máscara de oxigênio. Ele fora gravemente ferido por um bando de arruaceiros de um clã rival, que além de tentarem acabar com a nossa aldeia, queriam se apossar do White Tiger, a fera que eu sempre cobicei. Foi complicado trazê-lo para cá. Tivemos que improvisar, pois não havia um hospital próximo de nossa vila e ele estava em perigo, com várias sérias hemorragias. Para complicar ainda mais as coisas, Mariah também foi internada, em estado de choque.

Parece que voltamos ao tempo, aquele tempo em que nossos ancestrais defendiam a honra e o orgulho da tribo White Tiger. Eles nos atacaram sem dó nem piedade, ferindo e matando inocentes, inclusive mulheres e crianças. Formou-se um tremendo rio de sangue e de corpos, que apodreciam e alimentavam os vermes.

Ray ainda encontrara-se no Japão, na residência de Tyson, para divulgação de um torneio local de Beyblade. Bons tempos eram aqueles, que nós cinco (os White Tigers X) treinávamos duro todos os dias para o Campeonato Mundial, que apesar de algumas adversidades, conseguimos uma honrosa terceira colocação. E quem não se lembra dos provérbios do Tao? Ninguém entendia bulhufas, mas ele sempre nos ensinava algo de um jeito irreverente. E o Ray era sempre o primeiro a aprender as técnicas que ele passava, tanto no Beyblade quanto em artes marciais. Essa foi a única herança que Tao nos deixou.

Quando Ray voltou para nossa aldeia, já estava tudo de pernas para o ar, e nada podia deter nossos rivais, a não ser que... Liberasse totalmente o selo da fera bit White Tiger, que havia sido proibido por meu avô e por Tao, já que além de ter alto poder de destruição, pode causar sérios danos ao corpo de quem a possui, pois exige grande habilidade e resistência física, que eu diria, sobre-humana.

Ray não ouviu meus conselhos e partiu para a briga. Eu fiquei totalmente sem ação, paralisado diante da situação. Eu sei que poderia ter ajudado-o, porém meu medo e meu orgulho não deixaram. E o inimigo partiu pra cima de mim, aproveitando meu momento de vulnerabilidade. Quando pensei que ia morrer, ali estava ele. O Ray recebeu o golpe em meu lugar. Ainda ensanguentado, ele não desistiu e apostou na técnica proibida para tentar virar o jogo. Eu avisei para ele não usar, pois ele poderia morrer também, e mais uma vez, ele não me deu ouvidos. E a usou, aniquilando os adversários, e assim libertando nossa aldeia do domínio rival. Parece que o White Tiger o protegeu do golpe final, se sacrificou por ele. Se não fosse por isso, já estaria morto. E essa era a sétima e última vida do tigre branco. E não sei se um dia ele irá voltar.

Não era só a habilidade no beyblade e em artes marciais que eu admirava nele, mas também sua coragem, disciplina e persistência. Ele nunca foi um cara de desistir facilmente. E essa teimosia o trouxe até aqui.

"Obrigado Driger... e a você também, Lee..." foi a última coisa que lembro ter ouvido do Ray antes de perder a consciência. Mas por que diabos ele foi me agradecer se eu fiquei apenas lhe servindo de estorvo, nada mais que isso! Se continuar assim, acho que serei o próximo leão covarde de "O Mágico de Oz"!

Agora estou tentando me acalmar e me aproximo de Ray, que continua imóvel, em coma profundo. Ajoelho-me e seguro uma das mãos dele, totalmente enfaixadas. Ainda sinto um pouco de sua energia vital. O silêncio toma conta do quarto, sendo possível ouvir apenas o famoso "_bip" _diversas vezes.

"Por que eu fui tão covarde?! Se eu tivesse batalhado, você não estaria desse jeito! Nossa infância, nossa honra e nossas lembranças jamais serão esquecidas! Eu quero que você volte para termos nossas velhas disputas! Eu te quero ver sorrir novamente, Ray!" seguro mais firmemente a mão dele até que sinto algo tocar em meus ombros.

"Já terminou o horário de visitas, rapaz. Você deve se retirar para cuidarmos melhor dele. O estado ainda é muito delicado" disse a enfermeira, com certa impaciência. Mas antes de sair, senti um vulto em volta de mim, não sei, mas ainda senti a presença dele. Sim! Era um anjo muito parecido com o Ray. E ele sorriu para mim, antes de evanescer...

Assim me despeço e digo, entre lágrimas: "Volte logo, meu amigo."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Yo Novamente _mes amis_! Minha primeira fic narrada em primeira pessoa! E minha segunda fic de um modo geral... Idéias surgem na minha cabeça 24h por dia, o desafio é organizar essas idéias com o pouco tempo que tenho disponível ^^

ARIGATO do tamanho do universo para Kazuya-kun pelo incentivo, uma caixa de bombons ao Sasuke-kun pela força. E também um OBRIGADÃO a Xia Matsuyama pela review ^^

E a você, leitor(a), reviews São mais que bem vindas... Sayonara!


End file.
